1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag for the recovery of used freon from an operational system and more particularly pertains to recovering freon in a bag adapted to indicate the weight of recovered freon therein and the type of freon within the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bags and miscellaneous containers for receiving and containing a wide variety of materials is known in the prior art. More specifically, bags and miscellaneous containers for receiving and containing a wide variety of materials heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing miscellaneous products in the bag which indicates the quantity and contents of the bag are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,848 a method and apparatus for recovering refrigerants from home refrigeration systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,821 discloses a receiver tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,385 discloses a refrigerant recovery and recycle system with flexible storage bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,918 discloses a refrigerant recovery system.
In this respect, the bag for the recovery of used freon from an operational system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recovering freon in a bag adapted to indicate the weight of recovered freon therein and the type of freon within the bag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bag for the recovery of used freon from an operational system which can be used for recovering freon in a bag adapted to indicate the weight of recovered freon thereon and the type of freon within the bag. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.